


that shit’s for real

by mickeymickeymick



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, cute af, drunk, lip and fi are jealous, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymickeymick/pseuds/mickeymickeymick
Summary: ian and mickey are drunk and come home and fluff ensues, lip and fi see





	that shit’s for real

it was about 3 in the morning and lip was sitting at the kitchen table studying when he heard the door open.   
"fuck you!" he heard a drunken voice giggle.   
"no, fuck you!" another voice slurred.   
he looked up to see ian and mickey stumbling in, arms around each other.   
"not tonight, i got whiskey dick real bad." mickey mumbled.   
"pussy." ian said as he took his coat off. mickey did the same. he then looped his arms around ians neck and kissed his passionately, clearly not noticing that lip was sitting right there. lip wanted nothing more than to stop watching, but somehow he couldn’t take his eyes off of his brother and the local thug being hopelessly in love. it was sort of like how you can’t seem to pull your eyes away from a car crash as much as you may want to, and also because, well, mickey milkovich turning all soft for his brother was quite the sight. he totally wasnt a little jealous. he totally didnt miss mandy. he didnt. he didnt! he snapped out of his thoughts and saw the boys were still kissing, both of them with one hand on side of the others face and one on the others waist. just when lip began to worry clothes were about to come off, the couple slowed down their kissing and just touched their foreheads together. cheesy fucks. lip saw ian say something but couldn’t hear, and mickey nodded in response. ian then snaked his hand from mickeys jaw to the back of his head and tilted it down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. lip was totally fucking dumbstruck. these damn kids were so fucking in love. how the fuck did that happen? ian stretched his arm over mickeys shoulders and the two began to walk (well, stumble) over to the stairs. mickey took one step up the stairs and fell flat on his face.   
“shit! you ok?” ian said with concern in his voice but still a half-laugh.   
“no.” mickey groaned. ian rolled his eyes and bent down to pick mickey up bridal style. mickey sort of swatted him away, but ian persisted. eventually he got mickey into his arms and lip watched mickey totally melt into him. he wrapped his arms around ians neck and rested his head agains his chest. lip was a smart guy, but this shit had him fucking dumbstruck. how was it that of all the people in that neighborhood ian managed to pick the toughest, ghetto-est guy and make him fall head over heels in love with him. maybe it was his hair. ian always had good hair. ian stared at the stairs for a second and decided that the task was too daunting for his state of drunkenness as well and proceeded to carry mickey to the couch. he sat down with mickey still in his arms and laid down so that mickey could lay face-down on his chest. to lip, it looked like it should be the most uncomfortable position on the planet, but ian and mickey seemed to be in total fucking paradise. so goddamn cheesy. ian had both arms around mickey, holding him like there was an earthquake or some shit and he was going to fall of the fuckin earth. mickey turned his head to kiss ians collarbone and lip heard him whisper,  
“night, gallagher. love you.”  
ian kissed mickeys temple and whispered, “love you too.” and with that, the two were asleep within minutes. it was about 4 am and lip snapped out of his jealous/awestruck/proud-of-his-little-brother-for-finding-love-like-this/tired haze and quietly headed upstairs. he saw fiona’s light on, so he knocked on her door.  
“come in,” she said.   
“so, uh, you still think mickey is just freeloadin here?” asked lip.   
“of course. that kid isnt capable of not being an asshole for more than half a second, let alone fuckin love or whatever ian thinks it is.” fiona retorted. she hated the fact that mickey was in her house, eating her food, using her hot water, and, more than that, taking advantage of her little brother.   
“come with me.” lip suggested. fiona reluctantly followed him halfway down the stairs. he gestured to the couch and watched fionas face change from annoyance to shock to love in a matter of seconds.   
“theyve been sleepin like that all night, and before that they were acting like some fuckin married couple on their honeymoon. he loves him, fi. i told you, this shits for real.” lip said quietly. fiona didnt respond. instead she just watched. it was something she had never seen before besides maybe kev and v. what she saw before her was true, raw, unconditional love that somehow bloomed in a place as destructive and poisonous as the southside.   
“i always thought it would be me,” fiona said. lip just nodded, knowing what she meant. fiona had always expected herself to be the one to fall in love and have a romance like that, but she lost jimmy-steve and her love life had gone downhill from there, as did lips after mandy. but it was ian, ian had found his diamond in the rough and his light in the darkness, and though the jealousy stung, the oldest gallaghers couldnt be happier for their little brother. he did it, he found true love.


End file.
